


Stop thinking

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Love, Romance, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another one shot, this one just came to me, kind of follows don's old habit of over-thinking ALOT of things</p><p>So how exactly does Kanti shut of Don's brain when he starts Over-thinking her relationship decision</p><p>--------</p><p>Edit, added a little more to the chapter since it seemed so short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop thinking

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this one has a slightly more mature rating on it than my other one shot, it involves frenching and Kanti being in Don's lap
> 
> but there's still no sex, i mean it's hinted of course, but no actual smut in this story

Don couldn't help but think about things, he was an intellectual as much as he was a engineer, fighter, and now Lover with Kanti in his life. But he started thinking about that too, she had a career, a life, a home back in her dimension, it was fun too cuz he got to teach as well, now they were back in the sewers in new york.

Not that he hated the place, it was his home as much as it was his brothers, and now new sisters, but he couldn't help thinking that one day Kanti might get homesick. And he started thinking about if whether or not she would want to go back and never return, “Donnie?” what if she tried talking him into leaving his brothers, he couldn't live with that due to his trauma from the Ultimate Drako incident.

“Donnie...?” And what about his brothers, what if they asked to tag along, it'd be a nightmare with trying to reign mikey in with how awesome her world looked and also-- “DONATELLO!!!” Don falls out of his desk chair startled at Kanti finally having reached him. She stood over the dazed genius as he smiles up at her sheepishly.

“Hi Honey” Kanti shakes her head smiling at him helping him to his feet, “ what were you thinking about so much that you didn't hear me? It was like you were in another world” Don sighed, “I kind of was, I was thinking about your world” Kanti tips her head sideways, “ I know you said they'd be fine without you but you know, you were born there and grew up there. You had a life, a career, a home of your own, and you gave it all up just to come here and live in hiding, seclusion, in fear of being captured and experimented on. I can't help thinking about all the cons to taking you away, I think that--” 

That was all he managed to get out before Kanti shut him up by kissing him. She makes it deep enough to keep Don's brain shut off the whole time. She separates from him leaning back enough to see his whole face, "is that all that worried you my don-don?" Don sighs, first making sure he was still conscious, then slowly closes his eyes and opens them thinking about what he was so bothered by, "it is a pretty dumb worry isn't it?" Kanti Nods, "yes it is" and she recaptures his mouth.

Making the kiss deep warm and passionate, stroking his tongue with hers like she was mesmerizing him, a moan rolling up from him with every kissing dance, she separates again, but this time leans her forehead against his, “Don't think about things like that don-don. If I had any second thoughts, doubts or anything against my coming here, I would not have left with you. I love you, I married you, you're my life now. As for a Career, I only need to prove myself a teacher in the event that humanity accepts all of you for who you are."

She brings her hands up stroking the back of his neck massaging the knot out of it that had formed from him working, "The Seclusion and Hiding? I was pretty much like that anyway since my home is isolated from the rest of my village.” Don Sighs pushing a little further forward against her with her still kneading his muscles, “Being Captured? You'll be there to rescue me if that does end up happening, or did you forget how you sent that old troll running away whining when he broke into my home while I was packing.” she slides her knees on either side of Don's legs climbing into his Chair straddling his lap, “Cuz I sure didn't forget”

Don closes his eyes and tucks his beak into her neck breathing in her scent, “I'm sorry, I can't help thinking, It's hard to turn my brain off sometimes” Kanti gentley pushed him back to lean slightly, not too much so that they don't topple backwards to the floor, looking deep into his Red-brown eyes, “well then, that's going to be my next job tonight, husband” Don chuckles at her quip, “I Dunno, that's kind of a full time job in of itself wife, just ask my brothers” Kanti giggles as he smoothed her back with his hands and kneads her hips.

Kanti curls her tail around Don's waist circling his neck with her arms, “If I didn't want the job I wouldn't have signed up for it” Don lets off a churr as they pull into another deep and impassioned kiss. They spent the rest of the night together doing that, Kissing, touching, exploring eachother's bodies, exciting one another, but nothing more than that. There wasn't a real need for it anyway, afterall just because they were married doesn't mean it's a liscense for sex every day.

Not to say the sex wasn't good, just don and Kanti lived on a simple lifestyle, Don's life was busy enough with all his work and fighting the foot among other things, they didn't need to complicate things in their lives with anything more. As his wife, Kanti successfully found a way and method of shutting off Don's brain that worked, since it was the first night he'd slept more than 3 hours.

Don didn't really care, and he kicked himself in the shell for worrying over something so much when Kanti herself never worried about it, laying in his bed with her head pillowed on his chest, he wraps his other arm around her holding her close as they slept the night away together, and Don knew it would be forever


End file.
